102315-Ancient-Rivalry
treacherousContessa TC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:09 -- TC: <][--LOSER, HEARD YOU GOT YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU--- TC: <][--DIDNT YOU GO ALL THE WAY AND JUST DIE ALREADY--- AT: Because dying woulld be llame. AT: How coulld I killl them if I was dead TC: <][--YOU IMPLYING YOU ARE NOT LAME--- AT: Welll I'm not dead. TC: <][--WHATEVER--- AT: Sorrry to disappoint AT: Again. TC: <][--A WONDERFUL BUNCH OF DISAPPOINTMENTS YOU ARE--- AT: A bunch of disappointments that you can't beat. AT: What's what say? TC: <][--I COULD HAVE BEATEN YOU--- TC: <][--WAS ABOUT TO--- TC: <][--STUPID LUSUS GOT IN THE WAY--- AT: Harrdlly. AT: I was barrelly winded TC: <][--WERE BLEEDING OUT--- TC: <][--BLOOD WAS EVERYWHERE--- AT: Welll you got outdone. TC: <][--WAS CIRCUMSTANTIAL--- AT: Meh. TC: <][--YOU MEH ME--- AT: Meh. TC: <][--IM WARNING YOU. I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD--- AT: That makes one of us TC: <][--THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM--- AT: Welll you prrobablly want me to say you AT: So, nothing much TC: <][--AS EVER I SEE--- TC: <][--ABOUT CULLED AESONA--- AT: You woulldn't be the firrst. TC: <][--WEAKLING DOESNT KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT--- AT: What'd he fuck up now? TC: <][--WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SPREADING MY TERROR AMONGST NEARBY HIVES AND PLACES.--- TC: <][--NOOOO JUST RUNNING AROUND TALKING ABOUT THIS WHOLE DOOMSDAY BUSINESS--- TC: <][--STUPID--- AT: I mean of courrse you woulld think so AT: How coulld anything but you possiblly end the worrlld. TC: <][--ALL A BUNCH OF FAKE NONSENSE--- TC: <][--DOWN TOO MUCH SOPOR--- AT: Welll maybe you'lll change yourr mind when the meteorrs starrt fallling AT: One has allrready llanded. TC: <][--ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT--- AT: That's how it's ending. AT: Welll, prrobablly. TC: <][--GOOD--- TC: <][--"PROPABLY"--- TC: <][--GUESS YOURE PART OF THE SOPOR SUCKERS TOO--- TC: <][--SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN THAT--- AT: We'lll see which one of us is right, won't we TC: <][--GUESS WE WILL--- TC: <][--IM SUPPOSED TO BE A PART OF IT--- TC: <][--KEEP GETTING DRAGGED INTO THIS MESS--- AT: Don't die. Apparrentlly the game has things you'lll need to killl AT: My sourrces tolld me that they woulld be big TC: <][--AMAZING--- TC: <][--REALLY BOUGHT INTO THIS THING--- AT: When something nearrlly killls you disbellieving it woulld be downrright idiotic. TC: <][--I SHOULD JUST COME OVER AND PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY--- AT: I'm not even wounded anymorre. TC: <][--THEN THERE MIGHT ACTUALLY BE A STRUGGLE--- TC: <][--LOVE IT WHEN YOU STRUGGLE--- AT: Wonderrfull. AT: Have fun with yourr fish TC: <][--FISH IS AS GOOD AS FRIED--- TC: <][--HEIRESS AS WELL--- TC: <][--ILL MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF HER TO EVERYONE--- TC: <][--ANYONE WHO EVER DOUBTED ME--- AT: So, everryone. TC: <][--IT UP--- TC: <][--MAKE SURE YOURE NEXT--- AT: I'm horrrified TC: <][--WORDS ARE SIMPLY DRIPPING WITH SARCASM--- TC: <][--MAKE SURE TO PROLONG IT--- AT: I'd say llikewise AT: But one of us has to be the herro. TC: <][--GOING WITH THAT SHTICK HUH--- TC: <][--SERIOUSLY.--- TC: <][--CULL A TROLL--- TC: <][--OUT AND TAKE SOMEONE'S SH!T--- AT: Doesn't reallly appeall. TC: <][--LAME--- AT: And being interrested in taking random shit you don't need somehow makes you cooll? TC: <][--NO--- TC: <][--JUST LIKE TAKING OTHER PEOPLE'S SH!T BECAUSE ITS THEIRS AND NOW ITS MINE--- AT: Trrully a wonderr TC: <][--HOLD VALUE TO IT--- TC: <][--NOW THEY NO LONGER HAVE IT--- TC: <][--THEY ARE ALSO DEAD--- TC: <][--THEY DONT EVEN NEED IT--- AT: So taking it is basicallly worrthlless TC: <][--FUN--- AT: Meh. TC: <][--you are a serious buzz kill.--- TC: <][--wow.--- AT: Yeah I've gotten that a few times AT: Generrallly frrom peoplle who want to killl me, too. AT: Whoops. TC: <][--is up with you. You are usually more fiesty.--- TC: <][--being a miserable sad sack.--- AT: I'm not miserrablle AT: I'm morre getting ready to tearr the thrroat out of the trrolll who thought they killled me TC: <][--more like it.--- TC: <][--TO THE OCCASSION AND KILL KILL KILL--- AT: Welll AT: Weirrdlly enough AT: In this case, this is something we can agrree on. TC: <][--TO AGREE THAT YOU THINK I AM CORRECT--- AT: You neverr said something therre that woulld be corrrect orr incorrrect TC: <][--BUT I AM CORRECT ANYWAY--- AT: You said something as a sorrt of orrderr and I confirrmed that that was something that I was allrready pllanning. TC: <][--TAKE MORE ORDERS FROM ME--- TC: <][--IS BEFITTING OF YOU--- AT: No. TC: <][--HEY--- TC: <][--DIE, BEFORE I KILL YOU--- TC: <][--ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE BEFORE I DO IT--- AT: Good lluck! AT: Don't die to the meteorrs. TC: <][--DONT DIE--- TC: <][--WIN--- -- treacherousContessa TC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:47 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Ramira